Mirror Image
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Abby is concerned when Connor is found unconcious at an anomaly site ... and then grows even more concerned when he wakes up and insists his name is Hatter.  Various pairing combinations  inc slash  and ending with a threesome ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, no copyright intended**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a crossover, so be nice LOL. This is from a prompt on the LJ Comm "Conbykink" asking for a threesome and a crossover with one of Andrew Lee Potss other characters - I choose Hatter ;) This is set pre "Alice" and sometime in Series 3 Primeval**

* * *

Abby had been by his bedside for several hours, waiting for him to wake up. The thought of what might have happened if that anomaly hadn't opened when and where it did was too much. Connor was supposed to be at his mum's house having been granted a few days leave to go and look after her after she'd fallen downstairs and broken her leg. She'd driven him to the train station herself two days ago, so she and everyone else assumed he was up north. No-one would have missed him for several days. It was a huge shock when she, Danny and Becker arrived at the latest anomaly that had appeared in a disused warehouse to find Connor unconscious beside it.

They could only assume he'd somehow come through the anomaly, but exactly what had happened to him would remain a mystery until he came round. The doctors couldn't find anything physically wrong; there were no cuts or bruises to indicate that he'd been in an accident or beaten up, and no puncture marks on his skin to indicate he'd been injected with some kind of drug. They were now just waiting for the toxicology reports to see if he'd been poisoned by something he'd eaten or drank. The other mystery was the clothes he was wearing when they found him. The suit and shirt looked like something her father would have worn back in the 1970s, and the strange little brown hat was definitely not Connor's usual style. Even more of a concern was the small vial of red liquid that was in the inside pocket of the jacket. They'd taken a sample of it for testing in case it had something to do with his condition.

His face twitched and he gave a sigh. Abby sat up and moved closer, thinking he was waking up, but there was no further movement. She took his hand and tangled her fingers into his. "Connor, please wake up!" she said, blinking away the tears she felt welling up in her eyes. If he didn't make it... she didn't want to even contemplate that right now. The senior nurse had told her she had to go home, but when her shift finished a younger nurse came in and brought a blanket and a pillow for Abby. Abby had intended to try and sleep in the chair at the side of the bed, but had ended up half on the bed and fell asleep holding Connor's hand.

Abby was woken by a nurse who had come in to give Connor a 'bed bath'. Abby turned to leave; feeling a little awkward, but she stopped when the nurse pulled down the sheet that had been covering Connor's chest. When did Connor get his nipple pierced? Abby couldn't help staring at him; the taut lines of his chest muscles emphasised in the bright light above his bed. Her stomach fluttered and Abby felt herself blush – though quite why she didn't know. She'd seen Connor semi naked on a number of occasions around the flat since Sid and Nancy had torn his dressing gown to shreds, but she had never felt like this before.

Abby hung back in the corner of the room; watching the nurse go about her job. The butterflies in her stomach scared her; she shouldn't be finding this situation the slightest bit arousing but that nipple ring had sent her mind reeling. "All done. The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said, pulling the sheet back over Connor's chest and smiling at Abby as she left.

"Thanks." Abby said, and went back to sit next to Connor. She stroked his hair and watched his chest rise and fall for a few moments. Suddenly, he gave a groan and his eyes opened. "Hey, Sleepy head! Welcome back!" she said, a rush of relief spreading through her body.

"Where am I?" he said sleepily, looking around.

"You're in the hospital, Connor. Do you remember what happened?" Abby took his hand and squeezed it.

He blinked for a moment as he took in his surroundings. "Hospital? Wait... Are you an Oyster?"

"Oyster? What are you on about?" Abby said.

He grabbed her arm and examined it. "Hm, no mark. So unless I'm mistaken, that means I'm not in Wonderland."

Abby giggled, then her amusement turned to concern. "Connor, do you remember what happened to you?"

"Who's Connor? And come to think of it, who are you?" He sat up in the bed, his brow creased in frustration.

"I'm Abby, don't you recognise me?" she said, her voice trembling.

"Sorry, but I wish I did. I would remember a pretty girl like you." he grinned. "Especially one who spent the entire night holding my hand. I'm Hatter by the way, pleased to meet you, Abby." he held out his hand for to shake it.

"I'm going to get the doctor." Abby said, rushing out of the room. Something was terribly wrong – this was more than just memory loss; he'd obviously been drugged or hypnotised or something. The doctor was on his rounds, and was only a couple of rooms away. She practically dragged him into Connor's room, explaining her concerns as they walked down the corridor.

"Good morning, Connor." the doctor said, picking up the clipboard that hung on the end of his bed. "How are you feeling today?"

"As I said to Abby here, my name is Hatter and I feel fine thank you very much." The doctor exchanged a look with Abby and read the notes on the clipboard.

"The toxicology report came back normal. No sign of any drug or poison whatsoever. Physically, there is absolutely nothing wrong with him." The doctor said to Abby.

"Then how do you explain the fact he doesn't recognise me and he thinks his name is Hatter?" she said.

"I don't know, and considering we don't know what happened to him I can only guess that it was something so traumatic it's affected his mind."

"So what do we do about it?" Abby said.

"Erm, excuse me. I am here you know." Hatter said. "Can I say something?"

"I'm sorry, go ahead." the doctor said.

"I don't know how I got here, I just remember being chased by a bunch of suits and falling through a glowing light. Next thing I know I'm here and being fussed over by a pretty blonde." He winked at Abby. "Not that I'm complaining about that; there's worse things to wake up to."

Abby felt herself blush as she looked at the huge grin spreading across his face. Connor had never looked at her like that before and she liked it – a lot.

"I think you should go home with Abby for a while. Perhaps being in familiar surroundings will help jog your memory." The doctor said. "But you must take it easy. Abby, please call me if you're worried and bring him straight back if his condition worsens or doesn't improve within a day or so."

"Of course. Thank you." Abby said.

So, about half an hour later, Abby was driving Connor home. She glanced across at him in the passenger seat occasionally, slightly amused at the strange look on his face. It was like he was seeing the city for the first time – although it probably did feel like that to him if he had no memory. The smile on his face was innocent and full of awe and wonder, almost childlike but kind of sexy too.

She led him into the flat and slipped automatically into the usual routine. "Cup of tea?" she said.

"Now you're talking! At least there's something in this world I'm familiar with." Hatter said, his eyes scanning every inch of the room. He watched Abby disappearing into another room then began to wander around. There were a few photos on the shelves – he instantly recognised Abby of course, and then saw a man who looked exactly like himself. "Ah, now I understand why she keeps calling me Connor, she thinks I'm him." he thought to himself. He picked up the photo and was still staring at it when Abby came back, carrying two cups.

"So, this Connor is your boyfriend?" he said, nodding at the photo.

Abby frowned. Did she play along with him thinking he was this Hatter person or try and make him realise he was Connor? She might do more harm than good if she forced him to think in any other way before he was ready, so she went along with him. "No, Connor's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend – a good friend."

He looked at her disbelievingly. "Is he blind? Gorgeous girl like you!"

Abby felt herself blush again. "We lead complicated lives." she said. "We don't have time for romance."

"Well that is an absolute tragedy." he said, moving closer to her. "No matter how complicated life gets, pretty girls should always have some … romance... in their lives."

The butterflies that had stirred in Abby's stomach earlier were there again, and her heart was racing. There was something in his voice that was doing things to her. She had to change the subject before she did something she'd regret. "Are you hungry, Connor?"

"It's Hatter, and yes, I'm starving! I don't remember when I last ate." he said.

Abby was relieved; it gave her an excuse to take herself away from him and put her senses back together. "I'll make us some breakfast... bacon and eggs OK?" She didn't wait for him to reply. "You can take a shower if you like, this will take a few minutes." she called from the kitchen.

"Thanks, I will!" he called back.

Abby busied herself, trying to shake off this feeling that was both scaring and exciting her. Connor was clearly ill, but she liked this new side to his personality. He was confident, flirty... sexy. All sorts of thoughts were beginning to dance in her head, but she had to push them away - taking advantage when he was not himself was out of the question. She set out everything ready to cook, and then stuck her head around the kitchen door to ask how many eggs he wanted. The sight that greeted her made her body tingle and her throat go dry. He was getting ready to have a shower, right in the middle of the lounge. He was completely naked.

She couldn't help herself; she had to look at him. His back was to her, and she could see the well defined lines of his broad shoulders, his slim waist and hips and the taut cheeks of his ass. Abby hitched her breath as she watched him, willing him to turn around. Almost as if he had read her mind, he obliged, and Abby had to put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from gasping out loud. It was a pretty impressive sight; the toned chest she'd seen before of course but that nipple ring made it seem even more alluring. She felt an urge to touch it and it was taking every ounce of her will power to stop herself from going over to him. Then her eyes moved lower, taking in his flat stomach and the line of fine hair trailing from his naval downwards. It led her to his cock, which even in its flaccid state seemed to be of considerable size.

Without realising it, Abby's hand had slid inside her jeans and she was rubbing herself through the fabric of her underwear. She gave a sigh as she imagined what that cock would look like if it was fully erect, and what it would feel like inside her.

"Abby, you don't have to hide from me." Hatter said. "If you want to look at me, you can come closer."

Abby slowly moved towards him, her heart pounding so hard she was convinced it would explode through her chest any moment. She reached out and touched the gold ring that was threaded through his nipple and he sighed.

"Do you like that?" Hatter said, his voice soft. Abby simply nodded. "Good, because I like you touching it." He pulled her closer towards him, his hand sliding down her back to her ass and pressing himself against her. Abby leaned into him, taking his nipple between her fingertips and squeezing it. "Oh yes, Abby!" he said. "You already know what I like!"

Abby finally gave in to the urge she'd been fighting. Stroking his chest with her fingers, she leaned in and began to circle the nipple with her tongue, flicking the ring with it before taking it between her teeth and pulling on it slightly. He sucked in his breath and let out what sounded like a whimper. Silently, Abby continued to swirl her tongue around the nipple and then traced a line down his stomach, following the line of hair. She sat back for a moment, taking in the sight of his cock which was now semi-erect.

Hatter laughed. "If you want it, Abby, take it!" he said. She didn't need a second invite; her lips closed around the tip and her tongue flicked it. He grabbed the back of her head, urging her to take him in completely. Soon, her mouth was bobbing up and down his fully erect shaft and both were sighing in pleasure. Her fingers circled the base and grasped it, barely able to get around its girth and she stroked the shaft that she wasn't able to take into her mouth. Her tongued laved it, exploring the raised veins that ran the entire length and the ridge at the tip – she was already imagining how it would feel inside her.

Hatter could have let this go on for a long time, but he had plans. "I think you're a little overdressed for this." he said, tugging at her t-shirt. She helped him take it off, then reached around to unfasten her bra as he slowly slid the straps from her shoulders. His mouth was on her breast instantly, taking her nipple between his teeth as she had done with his earlier. He alternated between inflicting pain by biting her, and soothing her by licking and kissing the reddened nipple; making Abby whimper and sigh.

She started to unfasten her jeans; struggling because her hands were shaking so much. Hatter helped her, and he slid them and her underwear down so that she could step out of them. "You're beautiful!" he whispered, stepping back and drinking in every inch of her naked body. "And I want to have you!"

Abby almost came at his words; she wanted him too, more than anything else. "Fuck me!" she pleaded.

"Patience!" Hatter laughed. He took her hand and led her over to the sofa at the far side of the lounge, making her sit down. "Spread your legs for me." he commanded. Abby did as she was told; she would have done anything he said right now. He knelt in front of her between her legs, gently kissing her inner thighs and sliding his hands upwards to part her legs even wider. He ran his tongue from her wet hole to her swollen clit and felt her body shudder; then when he plunged two fingers into her she let out a gasp and her back arched. A flick of his tongue on her clit tipped her over the edge and she was writhing in pleasure. His fingers curled inside her, his thumb grazed against her clit and his tongue moved from one to the other whilst he watched her body quiver.

"Fuck me!" Abby begged again, grabbing his hair.

"OK, you win!" he chuckled, moving to sit beside her on the sofa. His lips met hers for the first time, their kiss saying all that needed to be said – they needed this union as if their life depended on it.

"How are you going to ..." Abby began, finally breaking off the kiss.

"Like this." he whispered, pulling her towards him whilst turning her so that her back was to him. "Sit on my lap."

Abby straddled him and leaned back slightly against his chest. As she reached out to her sides to steady herself, his arms circled her waist. She could feel his arousal pressed into the small of her back, teasing her. "Connor!" she sighed, "I want you!"

"Shh! I told you, I'm not Connor, I'm Hatter... "

"OK... Hatter … I want you, I want you inside me now!"

He adjusted his position, and slid his hands to Abby's hips, guiding her so that his cock was pressing against her slick entrance. Then, with a force that surprised even himself, he thrust upwards into her.

Abby let out a gasp; it had been some time since she'd had sex and this sudden violation was initially painful, but in a pleasant way. She prepared herself to be pounded into hard, spreading her legs a little wider to accommodate him more easily, but he remained still. That huge cock she'd been devouring only minutes before was buried completely inside her, so deep it almost felt like he was inside her stomach.

"OK, so I'm inside you. What do you want now, Abby?" his sweet voice now almost a growl. Abby tried to speak but words wouldn't come; she could only manage a squeak. Hatter laughed. "Do you want me to fuck you, Abby?"

Abby nodded. She was scared how much she did want this; where had this sudden desire for Connor come from? Leaning into him further and using her hands on the sofa for leverage, she moved so that he began to slide gently in and out of her. "That's right, Abby." he whispered. "So good!"

He began to move with her; his hips rising to meet her downward push against him so that his cock pushed into her as deep as possible. She could feel every wonderful inch of him, filling and stretching her; pushing against nerves she didn't know she had and sending delightful shivers through her body.

Leaning further back against the sofa, Hatter allowed Abby to control the pace. He simply rested his hands on her hips as she bounced up and down on his erection, his sighs matching her soft mews of pleasure. Then he felt her shift slightly, and instead of moving up and down she was rotating her pelvis; creating a completely different sensation for both of them. Hatter felt her internal muscles convulse around his length, which sent waves of pleasure through his body. He sensed she was close to coming, so he decided to take things up a notch.

"Kiss me." He commanded, pulling her back towards him so that her back was flat against his chest. The sensation of skin against skin was almost too much and Hatter felt a stirring in his groin that he had to try and hold back. It was too soon to bring this to an end; he was determined to give maximum pleasure to a woman he believed didn't allow herself such indulgences very often. His hands moved to cup her breasts as she turned her head to face him; keeping his cock buried deep inside her to connect them as one.

He claimed her mouth with his; his kiss fierce and passionate. Abby groaned and gasped for air; returning the kiss with an equal fervour. She tangled her tongue with his, tasting him and exploring his mouth.

Hatter took one of her nipples between his finger and thumb and teased it; making it harder than it already was. He squeezed it hard and laughed into her mouth when she yelped out. He did it again, delighting in her reaction, whilst his other hand slowly slid down her body. His fingers traced a line down her soft, smooth skin; across her stomach then circling her naval before moving down towards their goal. His slightly calloused fingertips brushed against the swollen hub of her clit and Abby hitched her breath; it would only be a matter of moments before the tingling warmth radiating outwards from her groin engulfed her entire body.

Hatter increased the pressure on her clit, grasped her breast hard and then began to slide his cock in and out of her with a steady and determined rhythm. Seconds later, her entire body was writhing against his and she was gasping out loud.

Abby rode out her orgasm as Hatter continued to fuck her. She was a quivering mass and couldn't do anything other than slump against him and allow him to be in control. Every inch of her body tingled in sheer ecstasy and the waves were still coming with every thrust he made into her. His mouth was on hers again as he gradually eased the pressure until there was no movement at all. He wrapped his arms around her and the kiss became more tender and loving.

"I want to make you come." Abby finally said, her voice shaky and breathless. Hatter withdrew from her and scooped her into his arms like a baby before laying her onto her back on the sofa.

"You will, Abby." he whispered, moving to lay on top of her. She eagerly parted her legs for him and allowed him to slide into her again as the weight of his body crushed hers beneath him. With what sounded like a growl, he completely unsheathed himself then thrust back into her right to the hilt. Judging by the expletives falling from Abby's lips, he had found a sensitive spot that sent her wild – so he made a point of hitting the exact same spot again and again; her whimpers encouraging him.

Abby wanted to feel every single inch of his body. She had known Connor for three years but she was only really discovering the real him for the first time. Her hands ran across his broad shoulders and down his back, feeling just how defined his body was. There wasn't a single ounce of excess fat on him and she loved how he felt. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he moved in to plant a series of gentle, butterfly-like kisses across her neck and shoulders.

He began to increase his pace as his breath quickened; he was close now. He felt her fingers dig into the soft flesh of his ass and then his head started to spin. "Abby!" he yelled out, his hips bucking involuntarily as he released into her.

Abby's back arched, then she pushed her hips upwards to meet Hatter's erratic final thrusts. She sobbed and moaned "yes, yes, yes!" as he filled her, their limbs tangling together and mouths mashing together as their bodies quivered and pure intense pleasure swamped them.

When he finally withdrew, completely spent, he pulled her into an embrace and they lay together in each others arms. Abby gazed up into her lovers eyes and smiled. He looked tired but content. "I could stay like this forever." she said softly.

"You're a beautiful and sexy woman, Abby. You should do this more often." Hatter said, stroking her hair. Abby blushed. "It's true. I feel honoured to have been allowed this time with you in such an intimate way, as would any man." She snuggled into him and decided to let him rest for a while whilst she made plans for more. She was just thinking how nice it would be to continue this in her bed when she heard the sound of a key turning in the front door lock. Seconds later, she was staring into the horrified face of Connor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, no copyright is intended**

**After a case of mistaken identity, can Hatter put things right between Abby and Connor? Hatter/Connor, Abby/Connor, Hatter/Abby/Connor**

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Abby shrieked, sitting up. She stared in horror, first at Connor and then at the man laid next to her; the man who she had just had amazing sex with. "You're not Connor!"

"I kept trying to tell you that!" he said. "You were the one that insisted I was."

"Abby?" Connor said, looking first at her, and then the man on the sofa. It didn't take a genius to work out what they'd been doing and he felt a stabbing pain right through his heart. His beloved Abby had slept with someone else and it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to cry.

Abby was scrabbling around trying to find something to cover her modesty. She found her t shirt and pulled it over her head, grateful that is was large and covered her. She stood up, struggling for air. "I wish I could say that I can explain this... but I can't!" she said, and she ran to her bedroom, firmly slamming the door behind her.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Hatter held out his hand. "I'm Hatter, and I'm guessing you're Connor?"

Connor stared. It was like looking in a mirror. This man... this naked man... was like him in every single detail. Connor knew he should feel awkward looking at another man like this, but it didn't feel like another man. "Yes... erm..." Words escaped him.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened here, but I'm guessing the glowing light I fell through was some kind of portal between our worlds; like the looking glass – and you just have the misfortune to look like me!" Hatter said.

"You came through an anomaly?" Connor said. He'd often wondered if the anomalies would open into other worlds at some point. If this wasn't so weird, he'd be excited at the prospect of exploring parallel worlds.

"You're a lucky man, you know." Hatter said. "Abby's great. Cute."

"We're just friends." Connor said, his voice trembling. He knew one day he'd have to face up to the fact that Abby would fall in love with someone else, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

"That's what she said. But I don't believe her. She's got it bad for you." Hatter said, grinning and nodding.

"How do you work that one out? She just had sex with you!" Connor said angrily. "You're the lucky one, not me."

"You don't get it do you? She thought I was you, that's why she had sex with me." He waited for the implications of what he'd just said to dawn on Connor. A smile slowly spread across Connor's face, mirroring the one on Hatter's face.

"She thought you were me?" Connor said. "So that means she..." he laughed, then his face changed into a worried frown. "What do I do now?"

"You go in there and finish what I started, that's what you do!" Hatter said, giving Connor a friendly shove in the direction of Abby's room.

Connor dug his heels in. "I can't!" he said.

Hatter shook his head disbelievingly. "You obviously need a helping hand." he scratched his head as he tried to think. "If we were back in my world, I'd give you a dose of confidence – liquid confidence in a bottle, very easy to come by."

"Alcohol?" Connor said.

"No, pure emotion, drained from the Oysters that are kept captive in the Casino." Hatter looked at Connor's confused expression. "Its difficult to explain. My world, Wonderland, exists on a regime of instant gratification. I have a bit of a reputation for trading some of the best and rare emotions."

"Sounds dodgy to me." Connor said.

Hatter ignored him. There was nothing 'dodgy' in anything Hatter did in his opinion, he just did what he had to to get what he needed. "I do have a little something that might help you. Its very difficult to acquire and there are people who would kill for it, so I always carry it around with me." Hatter found his jacket and reached into his inside pocket; pulling out the small glass vial containing a red liquid. "It's not confidence, but something very powerful. Lust." Hatter grinned and there was a twinkle in his eyes. "There's only one other emotion more powerful than this and I keep that under lock and key. Love can be very dangerous."

"That's lust?" Connor snorted incredulously. "What kind of drug dealer are you?"

Hatter rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to help you or not? Two drops of this on your tongue, and all your inhibitions will be forgotten in the heat of your desire." Hatter raised his eyebrows. "What have you got to lose eh?"

Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He desperately wanted to be with Abby, but there was always the feeling in his mind that he wasn't good enough for her. If this Hatter person was right and Abby had slept with him because she thought he was him, then maybe... just maybe... He sighed and opened his eyes. "OK. Two drops."

"You won't regret this, Connor!" Hatter said, unscrewing the cap on the vial. He passed it to Connor. "Two drops, no more." He watched Connor drip the liquid onto his tongue and laughed as his face twisted in disgust at the taste. "Gets to everyone like that the first time." he said.

Connor felt his heart rate increase almost straight away, and for a moment he feared he had just made a terrible mistake. Then, he felt good; really good. He looked at the naked man in front of him and felt an overwhelming desire to grab his cock. He dropped to his knees and took it in his hand, sliding his curled fingers up and down its length. It felt familiar somehow, almost like his own. Hatter sighed. "OK, maybe this is a little weird but in a good way."

"Yeah." Connor said. "I've never done this to another man."

"Well, its a new experience for me too" Hatter said. He closed his eyes as Connor stroked his hardening cock, the fire in his groin slowly spreading. He heard himself groan, but it hadn't come from him. It seemed that not only did he and Connor look alike, they sounded alike too. "Connor, you know what? There's something I've always wanted to do and I think you may be the only one who can help me."

"Name it!" Connor said, breathing hard..

"You'll probably think I'm a bit strange... but I've often wondered what it would be like to suck my own cock." Hatter waited for the horrified gasp from Connor. When it didn't come he opened his eyes. Connor was smiling. "You too?" he said.

Connor nodded. "Maybe we're both a bit strange?" They both laughed, then Connor edged closer to Hatter and placed his lips around the tip of his erection. Connor ran his tongue slowly around the head, tasting a curious mix of sweat, and what he could only assume was the culmination of Hatter's and Abby's union. He took a deep breath to prepare himself to take in more and his nostrils were filled with a scent that was unmistakably Abby. It made his own cock twitch in anticipation, and his jeans suddenly felt very tight.

Hatter let out a groan as he felt the warmth of Connor's mouth around him. He'd had several women do this to him, but the larger and slightly more aggressive lips of Connor were sending bolts of electricity through him like he'd never experienced before. For someone who seemed to lack self confidence, he was doing a pretty damn good job here.

Connor pulled away; gasping for air and red cheeked. Hatter seized the opportunity and unfastened the zip on Connor's jeans and slid them down his slim hips. "One good turn deserves another, Connor!" he growled, pulling Connor's fully erect cock from the restrictive fabric of his boxers. There was none of the hesitancy or subtleness that Connor had used on Hatter – He was determined to make Connor come, and taste him. Connor groaned appreciatively as Hatter's hands caressed him and began determined strokes up and down his length, and then his mouth closed around the shaft as he sucked and licked hungrily. Connor pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it to the floor and stepped out of his jeans. Hatter paused momentarily to remove Connor's boxers and looked up at him. It was odd, seeing what looked like his own body at this angle. They were identical in every detail except one. "You might want to get your nipple pierced at some point, Connor. Abby loved mine!"

Connor could only nod, his mouth was dry and he had a lump the size of a tennis ball in his throat. Hatter's mouth was on him again, practically devouring his entire length. It only took another minute or so for Connor's hips to jerk involuntarily and release himself into Hatter's mouth with a loud moan.

Satisfied that he had achieved his goal, Hatter stood and grinned at Connor. "OK, so now we've got that out of your system you'll be able to hold off much longer when you give her what she wants." Connor looked puzzled for a moment. "Her … in there... Abby!" Hatter said.

"Oh!" Connor said, looking slightly nervous again.

"It's you she really wants... now go in there and make her happy!" Hatter gave Connor a shove towards Abby's door. "I'll be right out here. I'm going to make that breakfast Abby promised me before we got distracted."

With a deep breath, Connor pushed open the door and went inside.

-o-

Abby was sat on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. What on earth had she been thinking? He had told her he wasn't Connor but she hadn't listened to him. She had wanted him to be Connor; he'd been flirty and confident and that was how she wished the real Connor would act sometimes. She looked up, realising someone had come into the room. Was it Connor or Hatter? He was naked, aroused and incredibly sexy... but there was no way she was going to make a mistake again.

"Are you OK, Abby?" he whispered, sitting next to her. He hesitated for a moment then placed his hand on her back, stroking her.

"No, I'm not OK!" she said, chewing her bottom lip to stop herself crying. "I don't even know who you are!"

"I'm Connor. Hatter's making himself some breakfast." Connor said.

"How can I be sure? I thought he was Connor..." she shook her head.

He took her hand and placed it on her chest. "Look at me, Abby. No nipple piercing... although he tells me I should get one because you loved his." Abby blushed, yes she did indeed love that nipple piercing.

"You could have taken it out." she said.

Connor sighed. "Abigail Sarah Maitland... what am I going to have to do to..."

"OK, you convinced me!" she laughed. Connor was the only person apart from her brother that knew her middle name. She took his hand and looked at him. "I really don't know what to say about all of this. I'm a little embarrassed to say the least."

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Abby. You thought he was me, its an easy mistake to make. He could be my twin brother." Connor said.

"Where's he from, Connor? I know he said Wonderland, but where's that?" Abby said.

"I think the anomalies are starting to open into parallel and alternative worlds. The possibilities are endless!"

Abby sighed. "You mean there could be other guys walking around that look like you?"

"Think of all the sex you could have!" Connor laughed. Abby blushed bright red, as did Connor;

"About that … I don't know what..." Abby began, but Connor was stroking her cheek and moving closer to her. She looked straight into his soft brown eyes and knew for certain it was her Connor. She'd seen that look before; the one that told her that he loved her more than anything else in the world. She hadn't seen that in Hatter's eyes, and she kicked herself for not realising. "Connor, kiss me." she whispered, her heart beginning to race.

Connor's soft lips met hers, and it was like someone had lit a fire in the pit of her stomach. Connor moaned, pulling her into an embrace and deepening the kiss. His tongue pushed at her lips, urging them apart then exploring and tasting her mouth. Abby responded; her own tongue tangling with his as her hands slid down his body to grasp his erection. He let out a squeak as her fingers curled around him, and Abby gave a contented sigh.

She pulled her t-shirt off, then leaned forward to take Connor's cock into her mouth. "Abby!" Connor moaned, pulling her closer. It was only a few minutes ago that Hatter had done this exact same thing to him and he'd exploded within just a few minutes. He didn't want that to happen now; not with Abby. He wanted this to last forever; but if she kept this up he would be a quivering wreck. He had to try and focus on something else.

He lay back on the bed, and Abby shifted herself so that she was laid across his stomach, gently sucking and licking him. He reached across, pulling her legs apart and sliding his finger into her.

"Connor! Yes, please, that's so good!" she sighed, pushing herself against his hand. He pushed a second finger inside her, then plunged them in and out as she rocked gently against him. His cock was almost fully in her mouth, and she used her tongue to explore every single ridge and muscle along the shaft. When Connor's tongue flicked her swollen clitoris, her body shook and bucked in pleasure, her sighs also sending delightful tingles through Connor's body.

"Abby, I want you." Connor rasped, moving from underneath her, and cupping her breasts with her hands.

"I want you too, Connor." she whispered, leaning right back and pulling him with her. They tangled together on the bed, Connor kissing Abby's neck and caressing her breasts. Abby wrapped her legs around him and positioned herself so that the tip of his cock was just teasing at her slick entrance. He slid into her easily, slowly moving in deeper and deeper until he was completely sheathed inside her and then he shifted slightly to get better leverage. He felt Abby's internal muscles clamping around him before he began his slow, steady thrusts into her. Abby threw back her head and grasped the duvet beneath her with both hands to try to keep herself under control. Connor's kisses moved from her neck to her lips, almost suffocating her with the force of his mouth and tongue. He had wanted this for so long, and all the pent up lust was finally spilling out.

Abby could hardly breathe; Connor's kiss was so intense it made her head spin. She'd never been kissed with such passion before, and she thought she'd come just from this alone. She had to pull away from him to get some air, but seconds later he was claiming her mouth again and increasing the pace of his thrusts into her. She came only moments before he did, her body thrashing wildly as every single muscle tingled and fluttered. Connor's face twisted as his hips bucked against her and he released, screaming her name then sobbing as he filled her. He continued to thrust into her until he could give no more, then slumped against her exhausted.

Abby wrapped him in her arms and softly kissed his hair as she recovered from her orgasm, her body still twitching. "Connor, that was..." she sighed.

"I love you." Connor whispered. "Always have."

"I know. I love you too." Abby said. "Maybe I should have realised before now. If Hatter hadn't..." she stopped. He was still in the lounge and had probably heard everything.

"Hmm." Connor said. "I think we should thank him." Connor grinned. Abby sat up and went over to the bedroom door. She opened it slightly. Hatter was stretched out on the sofa, still naked, and stroking his cock.

"Hatter." Abby said. "Why don't you join us?" She glanced back at Connor, who was nodding his approval. Hatter didn't need a second invite, he was on his feet in seconds and practically ran to her. She pulled him into a kiss and dragged him into the bedroom before falling onto the bed with him. She giggled as she found herself sandwiched between her two lovers, who were both caressing her body; Hatter behind her and Connor in front.

"You think you can handle both of us?" Hatter said, licking his lips.

"I'm going to enjoy trying!" Abby purred, reaching down and grabbing a cock in each hand. As she jerked them, Connor sucked her breasts; his tongue flicking her hard nipples. She parted her legs to allow Hatter's fingers to enter her; two fingers curled inside as his thumb circled the swollen and sensitive hub of her clit. They moved together, softly sighing and all breathing hard; this was going to be mind-blowing!

Abby felt Hatter's other hand on her ass and his fingertips pressed gently against her hole. "Is it OK if I do this?" he said softly into her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes!" she groaned, and relaxed into his skilled hands; fingers in both of her entrances. Connor's eyes widened as he watched Hatter make Abby writhe. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip – In Connor's mind, it was the most gorgeous thing he had ever witnessed and he could've watched this little performance for hours.

"Connor, your turn." Hatter said, releasing Abby. She immediately straddled Connor's lap, facing him as his cock slid into her again. "Mmm, you two are so hot together!" Hatter said, watching Abby and Connor move together as one. "But the three of us will be even hotter!"

Hatter moved behind Abby and his finger slid into her ass again, making her gasp. He moved in time with their rhythm then slid another finger in as well. "Hatter!" Abby moaned. Connor grabbed her breasts hard, squeezing her nipples between his nipples as he thrust up into her even harder. Hatter removed his fingers, then prepared himself for the final move. Slowly, gently, his cock entered her ass.

Abby whimpered, the slight burn unpleasant at first but as she stretched and got used to him, she relaxed and enjoyed it. She glanced down and her eyes met Connor's. He was moaning softly as he thrust into her pussy, whilst Hatter matched his rhythm with his own cock in her ass. The three moved as one heaving mass, and the air was filled with their gasps, sighs and heavy breath. They built to a gradual crescendo, the ripples of pleasure shooting through Abby's body began to merge into one and she knew she was going to lose control completely very soon.

Hatter released first, gasping and panting loudly. Connor exploded moments later, his head spinning and gasping Abby's name over and over. Finally, Abby's entire body shook and she went limp. She couldn't speak, and even breathing was hard. She was being kept upright by both her lovers who were still inside her, and she was aware of soft tender lips on hers; but whose she couldn't determine.

-o-

"You can stay, you know." Abby said. They were stood by the anomaly where Hatter had been found. It had been kept locked and guarded by Becker's men since.

"It's very kind of you, but I have a life back home. It may not be perfect, but I'm needed. Life is pretty difficult there." Hatter said.

"Do you have someone?" Connor said, sliding his arm around Abby's waist. He couldn't quite believe that she was finally his.

Hatter shook his head. "Don't have time for relationships like that." There was a sadness in his eyes, which made Abby go over to him and hug him tightly. "Although if you were to come back with me, Abby..." he laughed. She blushed and glanced at Connor. "Don't worry, Connor." Hatter said. "She loves you. I wouldn't take her away from you."

"You'll find someone, Hatter." Abby said. "You're one of the good guys. There's a girl somewhere out there for you, and when you find her you'll fall hook, line and sinker for her." Abby kissed his cheek, then moved back to Connor.

Connor knelt down and flicked the switched on the device that kept the anomaly locked. There was a surge of electricity in the air as the anomaly reopened, and Hatter stood before it. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." he said. "Thank you, both of you. It's been an experience!"

"It certainly has! And we should be thanking you. You opened my eyes." Abby said.

"Take care of each other, and if you should ever find yourself falling through the looking glass or one of these anomaly things and end up in Wonderland, then come and look me up. I'll make you feel as welcome as you made me feel here." He took his hat off and bowed towards Abby, then flipped the hat to land on his head. With a wave, he stepped through the anomaly and was gone.

Connor locked it, and he turned to Abby, taking her hand. "Come on, Abby. Let's go home."

They walked towards the car slowly, both lost in their thoughts. Abby took a final glance back at the anomaly and wondered if they would ever see Hatter again.


End file.
